The Double Dash Tounament
by zeldamaster456
Summary: Bowser decided to make a Mario Kart tournament, but he changed the rules a bit. This time, there's 2 people per kart! So, Daisy wants to be with Luigi at all costs, Wario and Waluigi have a plan, and Peach tries to stay away from Bowser... Origin of MK:DD
1. Introduction

Me (zeldamaster456): The odd chapters

ChrisMSMB: The even chapters

You'll know the writing when you see it, though.

Well, here's the co-op story. If you're a fan of Mario Kart: Double Dash, this is the story for you! Even if you're not a fan, I'm sure you'll like it, too. I hope you guys enjoy!

**Disclaimer: We don't own the Mario series, so quit asking. Geez…**

**

* * *

**

"Heh, heh, heh," Bowser laughed as he was busing printing papers in his bedroom. Then, Bowser Jr. came in to see what his father was doing.

"What are you doing, Dad?" he asked.

Bowser turned around with a triumphant grin on his face. "Well Junior, I've thought of the greatest idea yet!"

"To kidnap Mama Peach!" Junior asked excitedly. Even though he knew that Peach wasn't his mother, he liked to call her that anyway.

"No son, I'm gonna host a Mario Kart tournament as an excuse to get close to Peach! I'm gonna woo her with my manly charms so she can be with me instead of that chubby plumber! And do you know what the best part is?" Bowser grinned.

Junior shook his head. "No, what?"

"They'll be TWO people per kart!" Bowser laughed. "Now, all I have to do is to get in the same kart as Peach! Then, presto, she falls for me!"

"Wait, who's gonna participate in the tournament, anyway?" Junior asked curiously.

"Oh you know, Mario and the other losers," Bowser explained unexcitedly.

Junior jumped up and down. "Could I be in the tournament?"

"Eh, sure. Why not?"

"AWESOME! Now I can be closer to Mama Peach!"

"Not in your life, kid!"

"Aww, Dad!"

* * *

"Hmm, it sure was nice for Peach and Daisy to invite us for tea, right Luigi?"

"Yeah, it's a great day, too!"

"So, what do you think they REALLY invited us for, huh?" Mario asked, smirking.

His younger but taller brother blushed slightly. "I think they just invited us for tea," he told his brother. Mario patted him on the back.

"Oh come on Luigi, I was just joking!" Mario chuckled. Luigi looked at his brother and chuckled slightly as well.

"So Luigi, how are things going between you and Daisy?" Mario asked, smiling at his brother.

Luigi blushed redder (if that's the right grammar). "Uh well…"

Suddenly, a Kamek flew toward them. "Don't worry, I don't want to fight. I just have to give you two something from Lord Bowser. Be sure to tell everyone," he said. The Koopa magician threw a flyer at the Mario Bros and flew away.

"What does Bowser have to give us?" Luigi asked, grateful that he didn't have to answer Mario's question about Daisy.

Mario unfolded the flyer. "Hmm, I think Bowser wants us to participate in his Mario Kart tournament," he explained.

Luigi shrugged. "Is that all?"

Then, Mario's eyes widen when he read the next part. "But this time, there are two people for kart!" he said.

"How's that gonna work?" Luigi asked.

Mario shrugged. "I don't know, but Bowser is gonna arrange something. Whatever it is, I'm sure it won't be pretty."

"Do you think we should go and tell the princesses right now?" Luigi asked. His brother nodded and the two of them bolted for Peach's Castle.

**At Peach's Castle**

The pink princess sat in her bedroom with her best friend sitting beside her, the two of them talking about girl stuff. (I'm not a girl, so I don't know what girls talk about besides boys and shoes XD.)

"So Peach, why don't you like sports so much?" the orange princess asked, appalled.

Peach sighed. "Well Daisy, it's just that I'm not the biggest sports fan around, unlike you. Maybe I'm not the outside type of person."

"But Peach, you're great as basically every sport! You can even beat me in tennis!" Daisy told her. Peach smiled at her friend.

"Thanks Daisy, but I'm more of the indoors type of person. How did we get to this discussion anyway?" the pink princess asked her friend.

Daisy shrugged. "I don't know. We were talking about Mario and Luigi, then shoes, now this."

"Oh yeah," Peach laughed.

Suddenly, both princesses almost jumped out of their dresses when they heard a knock on the door.

"Um, Peach and D…Daisy, could we come in?" they heard a voice ask nervously. Daisy smiled mischievously when she figured out the voice was Luigi and started to devise a plan, but Peach gave her a stern look.

"Sure, come in," Peach answered. The door slightly creaked open, revealing a chuckling Mario and a red-faced Luigi. The green plumber turned his head to Daisy, who was smiling at him, and looked away, blushing redder.

"Hey Mario, hey Luigi. You guys want some tea?" Peach asked. Mario nodded and he elbowed Luigi, who also nodded.

All four of them sat at the table in Peach's room and poured themselves some tea, well Luigi didn't because Daisy was looking at him the whole time, so Mario poured him tea because he didn't want his brother to give himself and everyone else third-degree burns.

After taking a sip of some tea, Peach looked at Mario. "So Mario, what's new?"

As if on instinct, Mario took out the flyer that Kamek gave him earlier. "Apparently, Bowser wants us to be in a Mario Kart tournament," he started.

"That sounds like fun," Peach stated. "What do you think, Daisy?"

Daisy was too busy smiling at Luigi dreamily. She nodded, still kept her eyes on Luigi, who kept his hat over his face.

"But that's not all," Mario explained. "Bowser says that there are two people per kart!"

"How is that gonna work?" Peach asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure Bowser will tell us everything," Mario explained.

"Well, this could be a great experience. What do you think, Daisy?" Peach asked the orange princess. Her best friend still kept her eyes on Luigi, daydreaming thoughts about the both of them.

"Daisy!" Peach yelled.

The orange princess almost fell out of her seat because of the sudden outburst, but she kept her balance.

"What is it?" she asked, blushing embarrassedly.

"What do you think about Bowser's Mario Kart tournament?"

"I think it'll be fun, as long as Bowser doesn't do anything bad," Daisy answered.

Mario looked at Luigi, who was still quietly drinking his tea. "What do you think about the two people rule, Daisy?" he asked, trying to hold back his laughter.

Daisy's eyes widened. "You mean…I can ride with someone?"

Mario and Peach nodded.

Without warning, Daisy grabbed Luigi's arm. "I'm riding with Luigi and none of you can stop me!" she yelled.

The green plumber, who was surprised by all of this, was blushing redder than Mario's hat.

Peach tried to stifle her giggles, but for Mario, he fell out of his chair laughing wildly. Daisy ignored the both of them and turned to Luigi.

"Well what do you say?" she asked.

Without thinking, Luigi nodded. "Sure, I'll partner up with you," he said. Daisy grinned widely and she tackled Luigi into a hug.

"_Oh Luigi, what have you done?" _Luigi asked himself.

* * *

**Outside of Peach's Castle**

A tall and purple man and a short and chubby yellow man stood outside of Peach's window, seething with anger.

"Man, why do those stupid cousins of ours always get the girls?" the tall one asked.

"I don't know, Waluigi. We're better looking than those two losers," the short one remarked.

Waluigi stared in disgust at Daisy and Luigi. "What does she see in him, anyway?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe he doesn't freak her out all the time," the short one remarked. His brother smacked him on the top of the head.

"Who's side are you on anyway, Wario?"

Before Wario could answer, a piece of paper flew into his face. "Gah! Who turned off the lights?"

Waluigi snatched the piece of paper off of his brother's face and looked at it. "Hmm, the overgrown turtle is hosting a Mario Kart tournament, but this time, it's two people per kart!" Waluigi explained.

"Big deal," Wario snorted. He looked at his brother, who had an evil smirk on his face.

"Two people per kart, eh? I think I have a plan…"

Wario started to pick his nose.

* * *

Well there's the first chapter! I know that I kinda stereotyped Peach and Daisy, so I have to apologize if anyone is offended. Even though I'm a boy, I'm pretty sure that girls talk about random things, and that was one of them. Sorry if I offended any girls who read this.

*Tags Chris's hand* Now it's your turn. I'm off to work on the next chapter of "Super Princess Daisy". Please review, guys!


	2. Build the Karts!

_So yeah, this is me, ChrisMSMB, and my OC, Chris the Blastoise, working together with our pal, Zeldamaster456, on yet another exciting co-op story. ^^_

_Chris: That's two co-op stories and four other stories...That's a lot. ^^;_

_ChrisMSMB: True but it is fun. Anyway, all of you readers should know that we, as in zeldamaster456 and ChrisMSMB, do not – I repeat – do not own Nintendo. _

_Chris: That way, none of you can sue us for the money we do not have! :P_

_ChrisMSMB: Exactly; so now enjoy our chapter as well as the overall story. :)_

__Chapter 2

"Maw ha ha! Any second they will all be here and then that us when I will woo Peach so much that she will beg me to be her partner!"

"Yeah, you go dad!"

"You will get her for sure this time your wasting-time-ness."

"Yes Kamek, it will happen this time because..."

"Dad look! She is here!" Bowser hurried to the nearest window and feasted his eyes at the approaching pink princess.; hearts replaced his eyeballs as he rested his elbow on the sill and then his head upon his resting arm. "Look at her son, so beautiful."

"Yeah, Mama is pretty...but there is that mean, nasty plumber dad too!"

"What? Where?" Bowser growled and rage filled his every bone as he watched Mario take the princess' hand as they both made their trek to the castle's front doors. "That blasted plumber! Always thinks that it is okay to steal Peach away from me!"

"I know, that is totally rude!"

"But mark my words son," Bowser growled, "I will defeat that plumber one day and claim Peach as my own!"

"You go dad!"

Bowser smirked, "Come on, let's go and look at his retarded face downstairs. After all, this tournament is just an easy way for me to kidnap the princess when the time comes..."

"Can I help too dad, please?"

Bowser grinned, "Of course you can."

* * *

"You know, this is probably the first time I ever came to Bowser's Castle willingly," Mario stated.

"Me too," Peach agreed.

"I am getting scared guys," Daisy spoke, tightly grabbing Luigi's arm. "You'll protect me, right Luigi?"

Luigi could not but have blushed, "Y-y-yes, I'll protect you princess." Through his really intense moment, he was oblivious to the fact that Daisy was not one bit scared of entering Bowser's domain, rather she made an excuse just to get close to Luigi.

"How cute is that," Peach whispered to Mario, both knowing what Daisy's real motive was.

"Hey Daisy," Mario laughed, "Make sure you protect my brother because he has a tendency to faint under pressure and fear!"

"Okay," Daisy piped, clutching Luigi's arm more firmly.

"Bro, I do not faint under pressure or fear! I could totally take Bowser on by myself if I had to...I did once..."

"No, that was King Boo in a Bowser suit or something. But I give you points on that since you are brave when you actually need to be."

"It is about time you all showed up!" It was the big koopa himself: Bowser, and whether he was pleased to see everyone will remain a mystery to this very day. Peach scooted slightly behind Mario and took his hand; Mario took a defensive position (for some reason, Luigi fell a little behind Daisy as well).

"Bowser," Mario started, "This better not be some kind of trick."

"Nonsense plumber boy," Bowser snickered, "Can't we all just have an honest kart race?"

"Well yeah I guess..."

"Your sneakiness, I have news for you." A Magikoopa draped in blue exclaimed as he made his appearance on his broom.

"Kamek, what do you want? Can't you see that I am a little busy here?"

"My apologizes, your impatient-ness, but it seems the other racers will not be here for another hour or so."

"You're kidding me right?" Kamek shook her head. "That's terrific, I am not going to repeat myself over again!"

"I got some tea and cookies ready in the kitchen your rashness," Kammy from around the corner called.

Bowser sighed, "I guess tea and cookies can't hurt. What about you four?" Mario nodded, Peach agreed, Luigi was unsure, and Daisy only shrugged; but the group went into the kitchen anyway and ate some cookies and drank some tea.

* * *

One hour later: knocking was heard at the door, signifying that the other contestants were now here at Bowser's Castle.

"That's pretty impressive how you can burp the alphabet Bowser," Mario complimented.

"Proudly runs through the family," Bowser grinned. "Who knew that Daisy could beat me at arm wrestling!"

Daisy used one of her fingers to twirl a piece of her auburn hair, "Yeah well, I do a lot of physical activity with my dad and stuff."

"Ah we are already here," Bowser realized. He moved to back to his original spot before he had tea and cookies; Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy likewise did the same.

"Um I was here and Peach you were behind me...Yeah, you were also holding my hand like that (Mario and Peach blushed) and...hey, is that a new perfume you have?" Mario took a sniff, "It smells really nice!"

"Why thank you Mario, and yes it is new. I brought it yesterday at..."

"Oh will you two losers just get a room and shut up already," Wario bellowed, "You guys are worse than Waluigi when he has fantasies about Daisy!"

"You have fantasies about me?"

"Wario, why would lie about that to everyone about that?"

"You tell them to me 'cause no one else would listen to you!"

"That does not mean..."

"ENOUGH!" Bowser's outraged yell caused everyone in the room to immediately shush. "Finally, you all were giving me a headache!"

"Aspirin your annoyed-ness?"

"I don't need an aspirin Kammy!" Even though Bowser said that, his head told him otherwise, "On second thought, give me the aspirin." As Bowser took his aspirin and rubbed his head he continued, "You all know why we are here, right? I won't have to explain myself?" Everyone shook their head, all except one who had their hand raised. Bowser sighed and pointed to him, "Yes you in the back, what do you want?"

"How is this two partner team thing going to work," Yoshi asked.

"Simple, find your partner and build a kart big enough for the both of you. Junior, show them what I mean!" In an instant, roaring was heard; confused looks formed across the faces of many of Mario's friends – that was until something big burst through the door and over everyone's heads. It came down with a loud thud (the tires barely skinning Mario's nose) in front of them.

Indeed, this kart was big, very big, compared to the standard karts Mario and company were used to. It was long, green, had painted flames on it, and of course, Bowser's face on the front (pretty much ugly to everyone who was not Bowser, Bowser Jr, Kamek, Kammy, or any of Bower's minions).

"That's..uh...quite a kart there Bowser," Luigi commented.

"You bet you pasta loving butt it is, Green Stache! As you can see from my awesome ride, there will be two people riding one kart, one will be the driver and the other will be the backseat helper..."

"What does..."

"Quiet you! Wait until I am finished!" When Toad remained silent, Bowser continued, "*Ahem* Like I was saying: the backseat helper is in charge of throwing items, knocking anyone close enough to your kart, and taunting anyone when the driver honks the horn for the fun of it; of course the driver drives the kart, cannot argue with that logic."

"But how does the..."

"Shut up and let me finish pink dinosaur thing...creature...whatever you are! Anyway, before certain people rudely interrupted me, the backseat helper is going to hang on this pole thingy behind the driver seat and..."

"What if..."

"Shut up Mario, I am not finished! Like I was saying, no the backseat helper will not fall off unless he lets go of the pole, unless you are an idiot like Mario here and let go...which is not a bad idea..."

"Bowser get back to..."

"Quiet you pink toad girl! Now to finish up, the two partners can switch spots by one person jumping to over one side and the other person jumps over the other." Bowser and his son performed a demonstration in which showed everyone how the ritual was done; Bowser's minions all gave them a ten while Kammy and Kamek just gave them nine.

"A nine," Bowser Jr whined, "Why?"

"It was not so much you, your whiny-ness," Kamek started.

"It was really his ungraceful-ness, his posture and form were something to be desired," Kammy finished.

"Bah, what do you two hags know?" Bowser shook his head and turned his attention back to his guests, "Well that concludes my orientation, any questions?" When no raised their hand, Bowser growled, "Oh, so you think it is wise to interrupt me with questions during my lecture – out of the kindness of my heart? You know what, see if I care! Just take this list of who your partner is!" Bowser tossed Mario a long piece of paper that, even as Mario caught it, continued to unroll itself until it hit the front door. The group huddled together to see the list and was a little shocked to see who made number one on the list, but not so much:

Partners for Bowser's Ultimate Race! Maw hah hah hah!

_Peach and Bowser_

What shocked the group the most was the fact that Peach and Bowser were the only ones on the list; the rest of the paper was empty.

"I strongly disagree with this list," Peach objected.

"Bowser, where is everybody else?"

"Oh them? Frankly, I do not care who teams up with who, just as long as I get my Peachy I am totally fine with it."

"Well when you put it like that..." Waluigi snatched the paper from Mario's hand and began scribbling something on it with a marker he had in his pocket. He snickered as he finished; the group huddled to see what he wrote:

_Waluigi and Daisy_

"Ha," Daisy laughed, elbowing Waluigi in the stomach and taking his marker, "It's more like this!" She also did some small scribbling and the group again huddled to see what was change was made:

_Luigi and Daisy_

The W and A were scribbled out and the L has been capitalized. Content, Daisy grabbed Luigi's arm and pulled him out the door, "Come on Luigi, let's get started on our kart!" Seeing Daisy's enthusiasm also enthused the others and pretty soon they too filed out the castle to get building on their karts, Peach included.

And much to Bowser's dismay, "That blasted plumber took her away from me again! From behind my back and under my nose!"

"Don't worry dad, that plumber will pay for that and then we will get Mama Peach back!"

"Your obliviousness," Kamek started, "If you were to win this tournament..."

"Then the princess will surely be yours," Kammy finished.

"Kammy, stop finishing my sentences! I can do that all by myself!"

"That is a very good idea Kammy," Bowser mused.

"What do you mean 'Kammy' your dumbness! It was my idea first!"

"Kamek, shut up! You talk to much," Bowser looked at his son and grinned evilly, "Come on Junior, you will be my partner and together we will defeat the annoying plumber once and for all and take the princess!"

"All right dad, let's get back Mama Peach!"

* * *

_Down finally, it took so long to finish this chapter (some part due to overall laziness)!_

_Well, back to you buddy. It's your turn again; I'll be back after the next chapter! ;)_

_See ya! ;) _


	3. Who's My Partner?

My turn! Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, because I sure am. Why? I get to pair up the characters, and boy, I have some really wacky combinations. *evil grin*

**Disclaimer: ChrisMSMB and I (zeldamaster456) do not own the Mario series, Nintendo does. So no one has the right to sue us. **

**

* * *

**

As everyone came outside of Bowser's Castle, Toadette said something that got everyone (except Luigi and Daisy) in a state of silence.

"Wait, who is gonna team up with who?"

Mario looked at Peach and held her hand silently. "I found my partner," he piped proudly. The princess looked at him and blushed.

"Oh Mario…"

Waluigi snuck behind Luigi and shoved him forward, making Daisy release her grip on his arm. "Sorry wimp, but gorgeous here is mine," he said, grabbing Daisy's arm. The Sarasaland princess surprisingly smiled.

"Oh, I'll be your partner, Waluigi. No one is as, well, manly and handsome as you are," she cooed, trying not to gag at her words. Luigi looked appalled and hid his face in his hat in shame.

"Ha, I knew that you'd make the right decision one of these days. Now let's go make out kart, but if we have enough time, arrange some other things…" Waluigi smirked. Everyone (except Daisy) looked disturbed.

"Oh, that would be delightful!"

As the two of them walked away, Daisy shoved Waluigi to the ground and ran back to Luigi, who looked relived at her actions.

The purple plumber stared at her in surprise and anger. "Hey, why'd you go back to him? I thought that you finally came to your senses!"

"In your dreams! At least Luigi doesn't have fantasies of me and suggest some, things. C'mon Luigi, let's go make our kart, but I need to wash out my mouth beforehand," Daisy said, grabbing Luigi's hand and stalking off.

Everyone watched as Luigi and Daisy went on their way and decided to follow in their footsteps, first by finding a partner.

* * *

"So, have you losers decided on who your partner is?" Bowser asked smugly as Mario came in with the big list. The plumber grinned.

"Yep! Here's the list. I think that you'll probably be satisfied with it," he said, walking out the door.

Bowser grinned and opened the list. "Let's see if Peach came to her senses and decided to team up with me!" he boasted.

Partners for Bowser's Ultimate Race! Maw hah hah hah!

_Luigi and Daisy_

_Waluigi and Yoshi_

_Wario and Baby Luigi_

_Toadette and Petey Pirahna_

_Baby Mario and Birdo_

_Donkey Kong and Toad_

_Koopa and Diddy Kong_

_Paratroopa and King Boo_

Bowser's eyes narrowed when he saw the last two…

_Mario and Peach_

_Bowser and Bowser Jr._

"HOW DARE HE TAKE MY PEACH AWAY FROM ME!" Bowser boomed. Bowser Jr. stumbled in and stared at his father in awe.

"What's the matter, dad?" he asked. Bowser turned around and looked at his son.

"That blasted plumber took Peach away from me and paired me up with you!" he replied angrily. Bowser Jr.'s eyes widened.

"EWW! I don't want to be paired up with YOU! You'll embarrass me in public!" he yelled.

"Watch your mouth, squirt! I'm the closest thing you'll have to victory! We'll show Mario not to mess with us!" Bowser grinned.

Jr. sighed.

"As long as we get Mama Peach back."

"Oh we will, son. We will…"

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

Every team rode their karts to Bowser's Castle, eager to start the race Bowser had planned. Noticing the different karts everyone had, a conversation had erupted.

"Yeah, it took us 5 hours to build this baby!"-Toad

"I almost split my finger in half, but if it wasn't for Baby Luigi, I wouldn't even be here!"-Wario

"I wish…"-Everyone

"I'm not looking forward to this…"-Yoshi

"We'll wipe the floor with everyone, Luigi! You ready?"-Daisy

"Not exactly."-Luigi

"What a wimp."-Waluigi

"Hey!"-Luigi

"That wasn't very nice…"-Koopa

"I think it's true."-King Boo

"Just stating the truth."-Waluigi

"Shut up, Waluigi!"-Daisy

"Shh, shh! Bowser's coming."-Toadette

"So?"-Mario

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone turned their heads and stared at Bowser and Bowser Jr., who drove their kart up to theirs.

"Thank you. Now I see everyone has arrived with their teammate," he said smugly, glaring at Mario and Peach.

The red plumber chuckled.

"So, when does the race start?" he asked. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Bowser looked annoyed.

"Don't you guys want something to eat first? You can't drive on an empty stomach!" Bowser exclaimed.

Everyone looked at Mario and nodded simultaneously. The red plumber sighed.

"Alright, everyone. Let's eat."

The Koopa King grinned. "It'll be a meal that you'll never forget, Mario," he chuckled, glaring at Mario hatefully. "You'll pay for taking my Peach..."

* * *

Sorry for such a short chapter, but my mind is basically blank right now. I write better after eating or at the middle of the night, so yeah. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter anyway.

Your turn, Chris!


	4. Luigi Circuit

_**Yep, it is unfortunately my turn for the story. I seriously do not get paid enough to do this. -_-**_

_**Just kidding. :3**_

_**Disclaimer: what Zeldamaster456 told you.**_

_**And one more thing before I go on: In Zeldamaster456's list of partners in the previous chapter, the first person in a two partner group is the driver (for example: Baby Mario and Birdo; Baby Mario is always the driver) **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 4**

"A dinner I will never forget, huh Bowser?"

"That is right pasta breath, a dinner you will never...MARIO! WHY ARE DID YOU SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT?"

"Well, I was going to the dinner table like everyone else, but I dropped my hat next to you so I came back to pick it up and then I heard you talking sinisterly about a plan of revenge against me...I think I am going to skip whatever you have cooking for me tonight."

"Wait Mario, I didn't mean it like that! I meant that it would be such an awesome dinner that you would drop dead from eating it...wait, that ain't what I wanted to say!"

Mario winked at Bowser with one hand at the on the open door, "See you at Luigi's Circuit tomorrow Bowser." With his closing regards, the red, Italian plumber exited the Dragon Koopa's domain.

Bowser, on the other hand, was not too thrilled that his well thought out plan failed horribly; so horribly, in fact, he angrily told everyone to get out his castle or else he would roast them to the dust from which they were born.

"Uh your angered-ness," Kamek said, "You just told the princess to leave also."

In the second, Kamek smelt third-degree burns all over his body.

* * *

**The next day, at Luigi's Circuit...**

Engines roared, the smell of burning gasoline (and farts from Wario) filled the air, and the adrenaline was building up within everybody.

"Yes folks, you heard correctly! This. Is. The. Fourth Annual Mario Kart Grand Prix!" The audience in the bleachers were screaming for their favorite teams to win (such as Zeldamaster456, who was screaming his head off for Luigi and Daisy to win).

"Right you are Lemmy," Iggy said, "Today we have the most mild race ever here at Luigi Circuit!"

"Right because Luigi Circuit never has any traps or super turns like dad's castle!"

"Which makes it the perfect first stage for the Mushroom Cup: short and boring!"

Before Luigi could say anything, Lakitu came down with the headlight. "YEAH," Lemmy shouted, "THIS RACE IS ABOUT TO HEAD UNDER WAY!" The first light grew red, followed by yellow, then lastly followed by...yellow still...and then yellow again...

"Uh sorry, the thing must be busted," Lakitu stated as he pounded the lights with his fist. The lights went back from red to yellow and back again, but never reached green.

"Ah, hurry up already loser," Wario bellowed; he was caught off guard when suddenly all the other racers revved off from the starting line and off the first raised platform. "What the..."

"Go Wawio," Baby Luigi said, "Wight tuwed gween!" Wario muttered something to himself as he pushed his foot down on the gas pedal.

Up ahead, Mario and Peach were fighting for first place against Bowser and Bowser Jr. The only reason Bowser and his son were reluctant to hit them was because they did not want to hurt Peach in the process. "Ah screw it," Bowser shouted as he forcibly veered his car into Mario and Peach's kart, in which caused the two to spin out of control. "Sorry Peachy," Bowser hollered, "Nothing personal!" He ran into an item block and obtained a banana peel; he passed it on to Bowser Jr, "Here son, leave it somewhere in everybody's way."

"Right," Bowser Jr said, but he accidentally lost his grip with the banana peel and it fell into Waluigi and Yoshi's way as they tried to catch up. "That works too." Suddenly, lightening struck the two, shrinking them in the process. As Bowser Jr patted his back side from the heat, they both suddenly heard a swishing sound approaching dangerously fast and louder at them.

"Is that what I think it is," Bowser asked himself. When he looked up, his question was answered, "Ah crap." The hovering blue shell slammed into the father and son team, making a scene of a tiny kart flipping high in the air. And as if not enough, Donkey Kong and Toad come zooming by with their star power and purposely hit Bowser and bowser Jr. And if that was not enough, a Chain Chomp also came along and hit them both straight on, courtesy from Wario and Baby Luigi. "This stinks," Bowser Jr huffed.

Now that Bowser and Bowser Jr were in last place, Donkey Kong and Toad fought vigorously for their place against Toadette and Petey Piranha as they just entered the second lap. Unfortunately for Toad and Donkey Kong, they were bombarded with green shells in which caused them to flip out uncontrollably. Koopa Troopa and Diddy Kong whizzed by them and threw one huge King Banana at Toadette and Petey Piranha – a direct hit. No sooner had they claimed first place when all of a sudden, King Boo and Paratroopa come by out of nowhere with a Golden Mushroom in their possession. Of course all of a sudden, Fire hit the back of King Boo, also forcing the car to spin out of control – Mario and Peach claimed their spot and now have started their final lap.

"We're going to win," Peach cheered.

"No you are not slow pokes," Daisy hollered back as she and Luigi cut in front of them.

"Neither of you are!" A huge spiky shell ran over the both of them; Bowser and Bowser Jr laughed as they passed them both. "And back in our rightful position we are!"

"Um dad, do you hear something?"

"You don't mean that swishing noise do you?" Bowser Jr nodded slowly as yet another blue shell soared over their heads, "Ah come on!"

A familiar blue explosion occurred, but unfortunately Waluigi and Yoshi ran into the explosion causing them to spin out. Seizing the opportunity, Koopa Troopa and Diddy Kong zoomed passed everybody...only to have yet another Blue Shell miraculously appear.

"Aw come on," Diddy Kong said in a frustrated tone, "That is impossible!" The group of ten flipped out of control in the air as the Blue Shell did its magic.

Which left Wario and Baby Luigi, Donkey Kong and Toad, and Petey Piranha and Toadette fighting for the first place at the last stretch. They each hit an item block, Toad receiving a Green Shell, Petey Piranha receiving a Red Shell, and Baby Luigi receiving a Mushroom. Toad smirked knowing that he could protect himself should Petey Piranha shoot his Red Shell; Baby Luigi flinched knowing that if he used the Mushroom, Petey Piranha would catch them with his Red Shell. It was evident that Donkey Kong and Toad were going to win this one for sure...that was until...

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," Toad shouted in disbelief. The group of six heard that famous star theme song grow louder until they had no choice but to get out the way for Baby Mario and Birdo – and these two suddenly appearing characters claimed first place as their own. Baby Luigi quickly used the Mushroom to his advantage and obtained second place; Petey Piranha was able to hit Toad and Donkey Kong with his Red Shell before they could get their spot in third place. As Donkey Kong picked up acceleration, Bowser and Bowser Jr showed up and claimed fourth place from themselves, thus netting Toad and Donkey Kong in fifth place. And so then everyone else came along as well.

"All I can say is: EPIC," Iggy shouted happily.

"I loved the way how Birdo and Baby Mario played it sneakily the whole time by keeping away from the all the action, hitting first place with three Blue Shells, and finishing up with a Star spectacular finish!"

"Right you are little bro; and now for the results:"

**Baby Mario and Birdo: 10 Points**

**Wario and Baby Luigi: 9 Points**

**Toadette and Petey Piranha: 8 Points**

**Bowser and Bowser Jr: 7 Points**

**Donkey Kong and Toad: 6 Points**

**Paratroopa and King Boo: 5 Points**

**Waluigi and Yoshi: 4 Points**

**Koopa Troopa and Diddy Kong: 3 Points**

**Luigi and Daisy: 2 Points**

**Mario and Peach: 1 Point**

"This sucks," Mario quietly muttered to himself; Peach comforted him by rubbing his back.

"And so with a closing remark from the famous Mario himself," Iggy snickered, "We move on to the next course which is..."

"We do not know the next course Iggy," Lemmy confirmed while balancing himself on top of his ball. "It is all random, remember?"

"Of course I do, younger sibling – except Rainbow Road, that will definitely be last."

"So tune in next time folks; you know when Zeldamaster456 decides to update again."

* * *

_**Iggy and Lemmy pretty much covered everything for me. ;)**_

_**Ciao!**_


End file.
